


Zucchero.

by fraalways



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“[...] Iwan alzò una mano e mosse il polso come se dovesse scacciare una mosca. « Tranquilla, non ce n’è alcun bisogno... Basta che mi inviti a mangiare un pezzo di torta ».<br/>Quella frase la lasciò senza parole. Da quando in qua i vicini conosciuti da meno di cinque minuti si autoinvitavano a mangiare la torta che tu avevi intenzione di fare solo perché ti avevano prestato lo zucchero? [...]”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchero.

_“Bisogna stare molto attenti a quello che ci circonda, perché improvvisamente qualcosa zucchera la nostra giornata”._

  
  
  
Aprì il mobile a muro della cucina per estrarre le fruste elettriche. Stringendo la scatola di cartone, che stava cominciando a rovinarsi in un angolo, pensò a quanto fosse diventata incapace di vivere senza di esse. Il fatto che, per quasi un anno della sua vita – il tempo trascorso da quando aveva lasciato la casa dei suoi per frequentare l’università – , ne avesse fatto a meno le sembrava impossibile. Fortuna che ci aveva pensato sua madre, il Natale precedente, a colmare quella mancanza.   
Appoggiò l’elettrodomestico sul tavolo, poi prese il libro dal quale stava leggendo la ricetta della torta per controllare ancora una volta la lista degli ingredienti. Farina, latte, uova, burro, lievito, estratto di bacca di vaniglia... Mancava solo lo zucchero. Come aveva fatto a dimenticarsene?  
Raggiunse la mensola posta accanto al mobile da cui poco prima aveva recuperato le fruste elettriche e spostò alcuni barattoli prima di imbattersi in quello dello zucchero. Aprendolo però lo trovò quasi vuoto. Si maledisse perché non poteva crederci dato che prestava sempre attenzione alle sue scorte. Sbuffò, rimettendo il barattolo al suo posto.  
Diversi minuti più tardi, dopo aver alternato tra loro, per più volte, pensieri come _“Va bene, la torta la faccio un altro giorno”_ e _“Potrei provare senza zucchero, magari è buona lo stesso”_ , prese la sua decisione definitiva. Infilò ai piedi le infradito che aveva lasciato accanto alla porta della cucina – le piaceva un sacco camminare scalza durante i mesi estivi – ed uscì dal suo appartamento, diretta verso l’unica e altra porta che si trovava sullo stesso pianerottolo. Si sistemò i capelli dietro le orecchie prima di suonare quel campanello sul quale, al momento, non figurava alcun nome, come se fosse inabitato. Sapeva però che così non fosse perché i grossi scatoloni fuori dalla porta, giusto la settimana precedente, non le erano di certo sfuggiti.   
Ci vollero un paio di minuti per far sì che qualcuno le aprisse. Nel mentre, aveva cercato di usare l’immaginazione e di figurarsi chi ci fosse dall’altra parte, ma mai e poi mai sarebbe potuta arrivare a tanto. Pensare che d’immaginazione ne aveva da vendere.  
Sulla soglia c’era un ragazzo che, senza dubbio, era di qualche anno più grande di lei, si notava dalle piccole rughe di espressione appena accennate. Indossava un paio di pantaloncini che gli arrivavano appena sopra al ginocchio, i quali sembravano tanto appartenere ad una qualche divisa sportiva. I capelli erano spettinati, l’espressione leggermente assonnata ed i piedi nudi contro il pavimento di marmo dell’appartamento.  
« Ehi, ciao! » lo salutò, sorridendogli. « Scusa il disturbo, sono Sophie e abito dall’altra parte del pianerottolo ». Il ragazzo si stropicciò un occhio, prima di mugugnare qualcosa di indistinto. « Come scusa? »  
« Non ho detto nulla » rispose. « Ho solo mugugnato ». Sophie sollevò un sopracciglio, confusa dalla sua reazione.  « Sono Iwan, comunque. Piacere » e le porse una mano, che la ragazza si affrettò a stringere. Nel momento esatto in cui i loro palmi entrarono in contatto, lui accennò un sorriso leggero.  
« Ci siamo appena conosciuti e non vorrei sembrarti subito una seccatura, ma volevo fare una torta e mi sono accorta solo all’ultimo di non avere abbastanza zucchero. Ho valutato di farla un altro giorno, così come di farla senza, poi mi sono ricordata che finalmente questo appartamento non è più vuoto ed ho pensato che fosse una buona occasione per conoscere i miei nuovi vicini, quindi... »  
« Scusa ma mi sono addormentato sul divano mentre guardavo la televisione e il mio cervello non connette ancora bene, infatti credo di aver perso la maggior parte del tuo discorso... Sei qui per cosa, esattamente? » la interruppe.  
La ragazza si trattenendo dire qualcosa di poco carino, sollevando gli occhi al cielo. « Mi chiedevo se avessi un po’ di zucchero da prestarmi ».  
Lui annuì, per poi sparire all’interno del suo appartamento. Tornò poco dopo, con un pacco di zucchero non ancora iniziato tra le mani. « Tieni, usane pure quanto vuoi » e glielo porse.  
« Grazie mille, poi domani te ne compro un pacco nuovo ».  
Iwan alzò una mano e mosse il polso come se dovesse scacciare una mosca. « Tranquilla, non ce n’è alcun bisogno... Basta che mi inviti a mangiare un pezzo di torta ».  
Quella frase la lasciò senza parole. Da quando in qua i vicini conosciuti da meno di cinque minuti si autoinvitavano a mangiare la torta che tu avevi intenzione di fare solo perché ti avevano prestato lo zucchero?   
La reazione sembrò allarmarlo. « Stavo scherzando, non sentirti obbligata ».  
« No, no... È okay – Sophie si grattò una guancia – , se vuoi puoi venire. Va bene domani pomeriggio? »  
« Okay ».  
« Beh, lo sai dove abito » concluse, accennando al suo appartamento con la testa.  
« Sì, penso di saperlo ».  
Dopo aver salutato Iwan, Sophie rientrò in casa. Andò dritta in cucina per cominciare subito la sua torta. Mentre apriva il pacchetto dello zucchero, pensò al modo decisamente bizzarro in cui aveva conosciuto il suo nuovo vicino. La situazione sembrava essere uscita da una di quelle tenere commedie romantiche che ogni tanto trasmettevano in televisione – e che le piaceva tanto guardare, soprattutto se in compagnia di una bella vaschetta di gelato alla nocciola – , ma non le dispiaceva affatto. Anzi. 

  
* * *

Fece giusto in tempo a raccogliere i capelli rossi in una treccia che suonò il campanello. Alzandosi dal divano, si sistemò la camicetta sui fianchi e s’incamminò verso la porta. Una volta aperta, dall’altra parte trovò esattamente chi doveva esserci.  
« Ciao » la saluto Iwan.  
Sophie notò immediatamente il suo abbigliamento, molto diverso da quello del giorno precedente: una maglietta a maniche corte azzurra, degli skinny neri e un paio di stivaletti marroncini. Non appena ebbe risposto al suo saluto, lo fece accomodare in casa. Il ragazzo, da ospite educato, oltrepassò la soglia e si fermò poco dopo, in attesa che fosse lei a fargli strada.  
Presero posto al tavolo della cucina, sul quale la padrona di casa aveva già disposto la torta, due piattini, due bicchieri, una bottiglia d’acqua ed una di succo di frutta.  
« Se vuoi qualcos’altro da bere, non vergognarti a chiedere ».  
Iwan annuì. Poi prese il succo e se ne versò un po’ nel bicchiere.  
Nel frattempo, Sophie aveva cominciato a tagliare la torta, alla quale mancava solo un piccolo pezzo con cui aveva fatto colazione quella mattina. Mentre la serviva al ragazzo, sperò con tutto il cuore in un riscontro positivo da parte sua perché non era di certo tra le migliori che avesse fatto. Dopo essersi servita a sua volta, si sedette di nuovo. Per un po’ mangiarono senza dire nulla, perché entrambi abbastanza timidi e a un po’ a disagio dalla situazione in cui erano finiti.  
« Quindi... Cosa fai? Studi? Lavori? »  
« Studio » rispose Sophie, « Faccio infermieristica ».  
« Oh, perfetto » mormorò il ragazzo. « Così, in caso mi tagliassi mentre cucino, so da chi andare per chiedere aiuto. Sai non sono molto abile in quel campo... »  
Lasciò di proposito la frase incompleta, constatò lei nella sua mente. E avrebbe tanto voluto sentire in cosa fosse invece abile, ma non si diede quella soddisfazione. Così come si negò quella di chiedere qualcosa sulla torta.  
« Tu invece? »  
Iwan finì di masticare ed ingoiò il boccone. « Sono un attore o, meglio, ho studiato per diventarlo. Al momento ho fatto solo qualche casting, ma la fortuna non si è ancora rivelata essere dalla mia ».  
« Mi dispiace » confessò sinceramente Sophie. « Però sono certa che là fuori ci sia il ruolo giusto per te, quello che ti renderà famoso! E poi, quando lo sarai, potrò raccontare a tutto il mondo di come hai salvato la mia vita prestandomi un pacco di zucchero ». Senza che se ne accorgesse, aveva finito per poggiare la mano sopra quella di lui. L'aveva stretta, anche. Quando lo realizzò si affrettò a ritirarla.  
Ci fu qualche istante di silenzio, dopodiché ripresero a chiacchierare come se nulla fosse successo. Parlarono dei loro hobby – Iwan, oltre che recitare, sapeva anche cantare e suonare la chitarra – , delle cose che amavano e di quelle che odiavano. Sophie si lamentò di uno dei dottori del reparto in cui stava svolgendo il tirocinio, che trattava chiunque come se valesse meno di zero.   
Quando la ragazza si alzò per mettere piatti e bicchieri nel lavello, non prima di essersi assicurata che il suo ospite non gradisse altro, anche Iwan si alzò e si rese utile. Le passò il suo piatto e il suo bicchiere, mente lei già stava versando il sapone sulla spugna. Impiegò poco a lavare tutto quanto – non che ci fosse poi chissà quale sporco da portar via – e ripose ogni cosa nello scolapiatti ad asciugare. Finito, si voltò verso il ragazzo, puntellandosi contro il bancone da cucina.   
« Grazie per l’invito... E anche per la torta, ovvio » le disse.  
« Grazie a te per aver accettato » rispose per cortesia, quando sapevano entrambi che era stato lui ad autoinvitarsi.   
Iwan le si avvicinò piano, con l’intenzione di darle un bacio sulla guancia, sia per ringraziarla che per salutarla prima di fare ritorno nel suo appartamento. Sophie però girò all’ultimo il viso nella sua direzione e tra le loro labbra ci fu un morbido e veloce sfioramento.  
« Oddio scusami, non volevo! » esclamò lei. Era terribilmente imbarazzata dall’accaduto e non voleva che l’altro si facesse strane idee sul suo conto.  
Dal canto suo, lui era rimasto immobile e silenzioso. Il suo cervello stava elaborando quanto successo e, una volta fatto, gli suggerì di rifarlo, questa volta bene e intenzionalmente. Così la baciò sul serio, zittendola perché stava ancora blaterando qualche stupida scusa, mettendole una mano sul viso e l’altra sul fianco. Lei gli accarezzò la nuca, passando le dita tra i capelli alla base dell’attaccatura.  
Le loro bocche si separarono con un leggero schiocco. Il ragazzo la guardò, studiando la sua espressione sorpresa, in attesa di una qualche reazione. Quest’ultima non tardò ad arrivare perché le guance di lei si colorarono di rosso e ci fu un accenno di timido sorriso, che finì per riflettersi sul viso di lui come se si fosse trattato di uno specchio.  
« Penso sia meglio che io vada » constatò Iwan. « Devo anche dar da mangiare al mio cane ».  
« Oh, hai un cane? »  
Lui annuì. « Sì, un mastino. È ancora un cucciolo, ma già mangia più di me ».  
Sophie ridacchiò della cosa, tenendo per sé il pensiero che un appartamento non era l’ambiente migliore per un cane del genere. « Come si chiama? »  
« Non ha ancora un nome, sinceramente. L’ho preso questa mattina » e si trattenne dal dirle _“Se vuoi, puoi aiutarmi a scegliere un nome adatto”_ perché, anche nella sua mente, quella proposta era alquanto eccessiva.  
Lo accompagnò alla porta. Qui, prima di uscire dall’appartamento, il ragazzo le baciò una guancia, in un punto molto vicino all'angolo della bocca, tenendole il mento con le dita per non incappare in un altro “spiacevole” incidente come quello di poco prima.  
« Allora ciao. E grazie ancora ».  
« Grazie a te, ciao ».  
Chiuse la porta con lentezza. I passi leggeri di lui rimbalzavano sulle pareti spoglie del pianerottolo che separava i loro appartamenti e giungevano nitidi alle sue orecchie. Poi cessarono. Sophie trattenne il respiro quando ripresero l’attimo dopo, diretti verso di lei. E l’avrebbe trattenuto ancora di più quando sentì il ragazzo spingerle contro la porta per rientrare nell’appartamento, se solo le fosse stato possibile. Non appena rivide la sua figura, notò come nei suoi occhi azzurri ci fosse un mix di emozioni contrastanti. Erano terribilmente espressivi, quegli occhi, così come tutto il resto del suo viso, ci aveva fatto caso. Ad ogni parola che lasciava le sue labbra corrispondeva un piccolo movimento dei muscoli della faccia.  
Iwan le passò un braccio dietro la schiena per attirarla a sé e la baciò senza attendere o sprecare altro inutile tempo. A Sophie non sfuggì l’accenno di sorriso sulle sue labbra mentre lo faceva e si strinse contro di lui, contro quel corpo che superava di un paio di centimetri in altezza. Si spostarono piano, finché lei non si appoggiò alla porta. Sotto il peso di entrambi, quest’ultima andò ad incastrarsi perfettamente allo stipite. Il ragazzo le mise una mano dietro una coscia e le sollevò la gamba, portandosela intorno al fianco.  
Poggiandogli entrambi i palmi sul petto, Sophie lo costrinse ad indietreggiare di un paio di passi. Automaticamente, Iwan pensò di aver sbagliato qualcosa, di aver corso troppo. Finì però per ricredersi quando lei lo prese per mano e, intrecciando le loro dita, lo trascinò nella sua stanza.  
Lo fece sedere sul bordo del letto e gli si mise di fronte. Guardandolo dritto negli occhi, sollevò la gonna nera verso l’alto, verso i fianchi, per mettersi a cavalcioni sopra di lui senza impicci. Il ragazzo mantenne il contatto visivo, anche se avrebbe tanto voluto spostare altrove la sua attenzione. Sophie cercò le sue labbra, così come cercò un appiglio tra i capelli. Lui accarezzò le sue cosce, muovendo le mani da poco prima del ginocchio fino a che non incontrò il bordo della gonna e viceversa. Non indossava le calze e la pelle era morbida e fresca sotto i suoi palmi. Le baciò il mento, la gola, il punto in cui il collo diviene petto, tutto mentre cominciava a slacciarle la camicetta. Poi gliela tolse, facendola scivolare lungo le braccia e cadere silenziosamente sul pavimento. In quella posizione, aveva il suo seno all’altezza del viso.  
Con le dita, la ragazza andò alla ricerca del bottone dei jeans in mezzo ai loro corpi. Lo individuò quasi subito e lo sfilò dall’asola. Poi abbassò, anche se non del tutto, la cerniera. Sentì le mani di Iwan correrle lungo la schiena, soffermarsi un attimo all’altezza del gancetto del reggiseno e riprendere a muoversi, forse non ancora pronte per liberarla anche di quell’indumento. Erano calde, se non addirittura  bollenti, e sul suo corpo si muovevano decise, come se non avessero fatto altro per tutta la vita.  
Facendo leva sulle braccia, il ragazzo spostò entrambi verso il centro del letto. Continuando a muoversi, alla fine si trovarono stesi sul materasso, lui al di sopra di lei. Iwan la guardò, prestando attenzione ai particolari: il modo dolce in cui la sua testa era poggiata sul cuscino, le piccole ciocche rosse di capelli che, a causa dei loro movimenti, stavano cominciando a fuoriuscire dall’intreccio in cui lei le aveva costrette. Si abbassò per baciarle la pelle poco prima del reggiseno. Fece lo stesso con lo stomaco, con un fianco, con la pancia. Le tolse la gonna, sfilandola piano e seguendo con gli occhi la linea, che sembrava interminabile, delle gambe. Le ballerine che aveva ai piedi erano sparite poco prima, quando lui la stava trascinando sul letto insieme a se stesso.  
« Hai intenzione di rimanere vestito? » azzardò Sophie.  
« Non per molto ancora » le rispose, prima di tornare a baciarla.  
Le mani della ragazza passarono oltre il bordo della sua maglia e cominciarono a sollevarla. Terminò lui di toglierla, mettendosi un attimo in ginocchio e riabbassandosi di nuovo su di lei quello dopo. Per Sophie non fu difficile notare, a differenza del giorno precedente, quanto chiara fosse la sua carnagione.  
Con le labbra incollate alla sua pelle, baciando e mordicchiando ogni punto a lui raggiungibile, Iwan scese – e poi risalì – lungo il suo corpo. Le tolse il reggiseno; lei gli spinse i jeans verso il basso, comunicandogli chiaramente che fosse arrivato il momento di liberarsene. E lui l’accontentò disfacendosene in fretta, non prima di stivaletti e calzini. Sfiorò con la bocca un seno, poi l’altro. Sophie inarcò di poco la schiena verso di lui. Scivolò giù, oltre pancia, basso ventre ed inguine. Dopo aver agganciato le dita al bordo dell’ultimo indumento rimastole addosso, lo tirò verso il basso, cercando il suo sguardo per far incontrare ancora una volta le diverse tonalità di azzurro dei loro occhi.  
Sophie, nel profondo, si sentiva combattuta: eccetto poche informazioni, non sapeva nulla del ragazzo che la sovrastava e lei non era certo il tipo che andava a letto con chiunque. Ma fermarsi arrivati a quel punto sarebbe stata un’impossibile follia e lo divenne ancora di più quando il ragazzo le mise una mano sul ginocchio e lo spinse verso l’esterno per farle aprire meglio le gambe.  
Iwan le diede un morso leggero nell’interno coscia e un bacio subito dopo sempre nello stesso punto. Spostandosi di pochi centimetri alla volta, alla fine raggiunse la sua meta e lei gemette, incapace di trattenersi. La sua lingua e le sue labbra la stavano esplorando lentamente, con sicurezza ma anche con cautela, mentre le sue mani le esercitavano una lieve pressione sui fianchi. Lei gli strinse piano le cosce intorno alla testa e cercò con le dita le sue spalle, i suoi capelli. Li tirò appena quando toccò il suo punto più sensibile. Di tanto in tanto, muoveva il bacino verso il suo viso al ritmo dei colpi di lingua, affondava le unghie in un angolo del cuscino, oppure si portava una mano alla bocca e mordeva la pelle del dorso. Alzò il capo dal cuscino, tendendo i muscoli del collo, per guardarlo degli occhi per un breve istante.  
Si sollevò e si allungò su di lei per baciarla con il suo sapore ancora sulla lingua e sulle labbra. La ragazza gli allacciò le braccia dietro la nuca così, quando Iwan si tirò su, gli andò dietro. Invertirono le posizioni e, di nuovo, si trovò a cavalcioni su di lui. Sophie gli mordicchiò la pelle delicata che rivestiva la clavicola, lasciandoci un segno rossastro piuttosto evidente. Fece scivolare una mano lungo il petto, lungo gli addominali. Superò l’ombelico e accarezzò la striscia sottile di peli al di sotto di esso, fino a raggiungere l’elastico dei boxer. Vi infilò una mano dentro e lo avvolse tra le dita. Il ragazzo inspirò forte, buttandole la treccia oltre le spalle. Si avventò, quasi famelico, sul suo collo. Lo torturò a lungo, con foga. Ad ogni movimento della mano di lei sulla sua lunghezza, tutto diventava più spinto, più animale. Lasciò combaciare le loro fronti, scontrare i loro guardi e mischiare i loro respiri.  
Sentendo la presa salda delle dita di lui intorno ai fianchi, Sophie si ritrovò stesa di schiena sul materasso, con Iwan già posizionato tra le sue gambe. Gli tolse la mano dai boxer per permettergli di liberarsene. Le ci volle un attimo in più del previsto per rendersi conto che il ragazzo aveva qualcosa da dire.  
« Io non ho... »   
Sophie capì subito e allungò un braccio verso il cassetto del comodino, dal quale tirò fuori una scatola di preservativi. Prima di rimetterla al suo posto, gliele passò uno. « Che c’è? » gli domandò quando notò che la stava ancora guardando. Iwan scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo e cominciando ad aprire la confezione. « Li ha lasciati il mio ex ragazzo, non vedo perché non usufruirne » spiegò alla fine, nonostante lui non glielo avesse chiesto, perché era palese che qualcosa non gli tornasse.   
Se lo infilò, srotolandolo piano. Poi le si stese addosso e la guardò negli occhi mente si spingeva in lei; la ragazza sostenne il suo sguardo, aggrappandosi con le mani alle sue spalle. Si puntellò con gli avambracci al letto. Muoveva il bacino lentamente, avanti e indietro, fuori e dentro di lei, senza però mai uscire del tutto. Nel frattempo continuava a baciarla: sulla bocca, sul collo, sulle guance, sul mento. Ci sapeva fare, forse era quello uno dei campi in cui era abile. Sophie sollevò le gambe e gliele portò alla base della schiena, incrociando le caviglie.   
La situazione mutò ancora una volta e la ragazza finì, ancora una volta, sopra Iwan. Si chinò piano, facendo scivolare i palmi sul suo petto. Con la bocca appena dischiusa sfiorò la sua e anche le punte dei loro naso si toccarono. Lui le accarezzò tutta la schiena, le sue mani le strinsero i glutei. Piccole gocce di sudore erano apparse sulla pelle al di sopra del suo labbro superiore, così come lei ne aveva sulla fronte, lungo l’attaccatura dei capelli. Sophie si tirò su e cominciò a muoversi su di lui. Dal basso della sua posizione Iwan la guardava, tenendole le mani sulle cosce e accarezzandogliele di tanto in tanto. Al contrario di altre ragazze con cui era stato in passato, era silenziosa e, nonostante sapesse come muoversi, cosa fare e come farlo, aveva comunque addosso un velo di ingenuità e pudicizia. Solo alcuni gemiti e ansiti dal volume di poco più alto rispetto agli altri lasciarono le sue labbra quando raggiunse il picco massimo. Lui la seguì dopo non molto.  
Si stesero sulle coperte stropicciate l'uno accanto all’altra, stringendo tra loro i corpi sudati e accaldati perché il letto da una piazza e mezza non era proprio il massimo della comodità in termini di spazio. Iwan si passò un braccio dietro la testa, non prima di essersi sfilato il preservativo usato, e Sophie gli mise la testa sulla spalla, insieme ad una gamba tra le sue.  
« La torta era buona, comunque » commentò dopo un po’ il ragazzo. « Ma ho preferito di gran lunga quello che è venuto dopo ».   
Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, dopo quella seconda frase. E lui finì per guadagnarsi uno schiaffo sulla pancia da lei, non poi così leggero come la ragazza avrebbe voluto che fosse.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sono emozionata. Non ho mai postato in questa sezione, quindi mi fa strano e di preciso non so nemmeno come comportarmi. *respira profondamente* Beh, se qualcuno sta leggendo questo mio angolino... Sono Francesca, ho 23 anni e sono appassionata di GoT – al momento ho visto solo la serie TV, ma pian piano rimedierò anche con i libri.  
> Ho scritto questa OS perché mi sono trovata, senza nemmeno sapere io come, a shippare Iwan e Sophie. Sapete, una sera stavo girando su Tumblr e bam, mi sono imbattuta in un post con le loro foto insieme alla premiere della sesta stagione e mi sono detta qualcosa del tipo “Potrei cominciare a shipparli” e poi eccomi qua, a postare una OS su di loro. Sorvolo di mia spontanea volontà l’argomento Comic Con, dove questi due mi hanno regalato tantissime gioie, altrimenti non finirei più di parlare.  
> Grazie mille a tutti quanti per la lettura. Tante tartine al limone e tanta birra per tutti. <3
> 
> PS: Per non incorrere in spiacevoli incomprensioni, shippo Iwan e Sophie al di fuori del mondo di GoT. Se li shippassi anche al suo interno, ci sarebbe qualche problema di fondo... ;)


End file.
